


Under the blue sky

by seafoamist



Category: Free!
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Childhood Friends, First Love, Growing Up Together, Japan, M/M, Secret Crush, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Sweet, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamist/pseuds/seafoamist
Summary: This is the story of Hiyori and Ikuya's friendship, and how it blossoms over the years they spend together. From middle school, to high school, and to university, they have always been by each other's side. But what happens after that?
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Middle school/High school

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first HiyoIku fic, so please be gentle with me! I've tried my best to capture their personalities as best I can! I hope you enjoy this story, it will be set in three parts so I will do my best to update as soon as I can.
> 
> Oh yeah and just a side note: in this story, Hiyori and Ikuya meet and go to middle school/high school in Kyoto instead of America. They will still go to Tokyo for university, and after that...well, you will just have to wait and see!

Hiyori had learnt from a young age that he was the kind of person that needed to be okay being on his own. His parents made constant apologies to him, asking him if he could “be a good, big boy” and take care of himself while they were busy working to provide for him. And every time, Hiyori masked his disappointment behind a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Books were a welcome solace to him. He could get lost in their pages for hours, shrinking the gaping hole of time spent by himself to almost nothing. It was hard to feel lonely when he was reading, but there always came a point where Hiyori had to set the book down and come back into reality.

Friends were not really a big part of Hiyori’s life. Sure, he was polite and nice to all of his classmates, but he had never had someone he could call a real friend. Even right now, in the time before class started, Hiyori wasn’t talking to his peers or chatting about what he did over the weekend. No, he was reading at his desk by himself.

“Aren’t you sick of reading yet, four-eyes?” Hiyori glanced up from his book and noticed Gotou and his friends had crowded around Hiyori’s desk. They’d make fun of Hiyori sometimes, but he just took it in his stride and made sure never to show how much their words affected him.

“No,” Hiyori answered simply, his head tilted to the side and a forced smile on his lips.

“Geez, it’s just a joke!” Gotou retaliates, and the rest of them snigger at Hiyori.

“He doesn’t even understand what he’s smiling about,” Odago, one of the others who liked to cause trouble, spoke up with a sneer on his face.

“What a loner,” another one, Wakama, muttered in distaste, and they’ve managed to cause a scene and make other classmates stare at Hiyori. For his part, Hiyori returned to his book without another word.

Hiyori told himself it didn’t matter, that he was used to it. Because he was used to it. But it was weird that no matter how many times Hiyori went through this, it still found new ways to hurt. So, he stayed alone, because being alone was easier than being rejected in the first place. If you were alone from the start, people kept away from you. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiyori noticed someone looking in his direction. It was Kirishima-kun, who was also in the swimming club with him. They hadn’t really talked much before, but to be fair it was only two weeks since Ikuya had transferred to their middle school here in Kyoto. He’d come from Iwatobi, and he was a really good swimmer…that was all Hiyori really knew about him, though. Well, it wasn’t like Hiyori expected they could become friends anyway.

“Okay, everyone, let’s get started!” the teacher announced as she waltzed into the room, placing her thermos of coffee on her desk as she started setting up a PowerPoint presentation on the screen.

“Gotou-kun, can you answer the equation for us please?” the teacher asked when they were deeper into the lesson, probably noticing that Gotou wasn’t entirely focused.

“Um, I need more time to think about it, sensei,” was his lame response, while everyone at class looked at him expectantly.

Hearing a soft snigger, the teacher redirects her question to the offender, “Do you know the answer for us, Odaga-kun?”

“The value of x + x( **x x) **when x = 2 is 10,” Hiyori answers as he raised his hand, and the teacher graces him with a pleased smile.

“Thank you, Tono-kun. That is correct,” she then goes through the solution to the problem for the students who were having trouble with it.

Hiyori continued on with his work, ignoring the daggers being stared into his back.

*

Swimming club had just started for the afternoon, and Ikuya had to return to the club room since he had forgotten to bring his water bottle with him. As he got closer, he could hear voices muttering lowly to each other.

“That’ll teach him for upstaging us in class,” someone was sniggering in the swimming club room, and as he walked into the area, Ikuya frowned at seeing a group of boys huddled around the clothes cupboards.

Ikuya recognised them, they were in his and Hiyori’s class and were always poking fun at Hiyori for pointless things. Just as they were walking away and about to turn around, Ikuya decided to confront them.

“Oi, what are you guys doing?” he asked bluntly.

They dropped what they were holding, and it wasn’t until it clattered on the ground that Ikuya could see what it was. A pair of glasses, one that looked very familiar. They were Hiyori’s if Ikuya wasn’t mistaken. Concerned, he bent down to pick them up, and inspected them for any scratches. Thankfully, they were undamaged.

Since he was already running behind on schedule to come back and get his water bottle, Ikuya decided not to waste any more time searching for which cupboard was Hiyori’s. He would keep the glasses in his own cupboard until practice was over and give them back to Hiyori then. It wasn’t like he was that close with the other boy, but Ikuya had nothing against him. Those guys were just being jerks, picking on Hiyori for no reason and Ikuya wouldn’t just turn a blind eye to it.

Once practice was over, Ikuya returned to the clubroom and noticed Hiyori rummaging around in his cupboard, searching for something. It didn’t take much for Ikuya to guess what he was looking for.

“Hey,” he called out, not sure how to announce himself without sounding weird, so he tried being casual.

“Ah, Kirishima-kun,” Hiyori offered him a brief smile as he spun around, and Ikuya nodded at him, “Sorry for the noise, but I seem to have misplaced my glasses.”

“You can’t see without them?” Ikuya questioned, already moving to his own cupboard to retrieve them.

“No, I can. Just not very well, you know? I have short-sightedness, so I can’t read things in the distance that great,” Hiyori sighed, and after pulling them out, Ikuya walks over to Hiyori and holds out his hand.

“Here,” Ikuya mumbles, offering the brown glasses out to Hiyori who eyes them in surprise.

“Oh, you found them?” he asked, taking back the glasses.

Ikuya nodded, then frowned, as he decided to be honest and tell the whole story, “Some guys were trying to hide them. I stopped them, but sorry. They dropped your glasses before I could grab them. I hope they’re not damaged.”

Hiyori takes a moment to inspect them himself, and when he’s done, he glances up at Ikuya with a relieved smile, “That’s alright, they’re fine,” then, he puts them back on his face.

“I don’t get guys like them. What’s funny about stealing someone’s belongings? I would have told them off, but they ran away,” Ikuya added, since Hiyori wasn’t getting angry, Ikuya felt like someone should get upset on his behalf for him.

“Thank you for going out of your way for me,” bowing his head graciously, Hiyori continues cleaning up the rest of his things and Ikuya moves to do the same.

Before he realises it, Ikuya is speaking again as he pulls his jersey on, “Want to walk to the train station together?”

“Eh? Ah, sure!” Hiyori stutters a bit, but his enthusiasm is genuine, as he hurriedly swings his bag over his shoulder, and they head out of the club room together.

“You’re really smart at mathematics. Not only that, but with literature as well. It’s impressive. And you’re a great swimmer, too,” Ikuya says conversationally, kind of socially awkward himself, but he always knew that people appreciate little compliments a lot more than they ever showed.

“Aha, thanks. I study a lot, that’s why, probably too much. Some parts I enjoy, others not so much. Swimming is what I love the most, though,” Hiyori looks down, almost shy, as he admits the last part.

However, this excites Ikuya, who leans in close to him eagerly as they walk side by side, “Really?”

Hiyori nods quickly, a little embarrassed at their close proximity, but Ikuya breaks out in a happy smile, “Same here. I love to swim. Breaststroke is my best, although I’m trying to improve in the others as well. Which stroke do you like?”

“Hmm, probably backstroke. I can do free pretty well, too,” Hiyori hums, his anxious heart calming down more and more at Ikuya’s open and accepting nature.

“I had a friend in Iwatobi who swam free. It was breathtaking, his form is really beautiful and impossible to copy. Trust me, I spent a long time trying to,” Ikuya chuckles lightly, his eyes gazing off in the distance wistfully.

Hiyori feels like Ikuya is talking down on himself, though, and decides to return the favour and cheer him up, “I like your freestyle, though, Kirishima-kun. It’s very fluid and fast, you really make it look way too easy.”

“Thanks,” Ikuya says, clearly surprised at the praise, but Hiyori sends him a reassuring smile. Then, the other boy adds, “Ikuya.”

“Sorry?” Hiyori asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

“You can call me...Ikuya,” he says lowly, his ears going pink which makes Hiyori feel flustered as well.

“A-Are you sure you’re okay with that?” he checks, tentative.

“Yeah, I mean, if I can call you Hiyori,” Ikuya shrugs, as if it isn’t a big deal, when this is probably the best thing that’s happened to Hiyori in a long time.

“Okay,” he nods, a small smile on his lips as he feels he is somehow lighter than before.

They keep chatting all the way back to the station and have to part ways when Ikuya is getting on a different train to him.

“See you tomorrow, Ikuya,” Hiyori says, feeling his heart beat a little faster as he raises a hand in farewell.

Ikuya glances at him, then returns the smile and the wave, calling back to him, “Yeah. Later, Hiyori.”

For the first time, Hiyori had someone to call by their first name. And to have them call him by his, too. And from that moment on, he became best friends with Ikuya.

*

A year later, and he and Ikuya were still going strong in their friendship. Hiyori had met Ikuya’s brother Natsuya, and his parents (only once, but still!), and he really felt like he was an important part of Ikuya’s life.

Currently, he and Ikuya were sitting cross legged in their favourite park. It was a weekend, and since it was a nice, sunny day, they’d decided to spend it outside and hang out together. They were eating some shaved ice as they sat together under a tree; Hiyori’s was raspberry flavoured, and Ikuya’s was matcha flavoured.

“Your brother said that you are swimming a lot but hardly taking enough rests. What if you burn out from all this overworking?” Hiyori asked, a worried glint in his eye as he glanced at Ikuya.

“My brother worries too much. Don’t listen to him, or you’ll start worrying too,” Ikuya told him, rolling his eyes but Hiyori could see the fondness peeking through. He was really close to his big brother, and Natsuya cared a lot about Ikuya as well.

“I-I think he’s right, though,” Hiyori admitted, albeit hesitantly, but he couldn’t mask his concern for Ikuya.

“I’m not even training that hard. Even when I do it every day, I wonder if I’m getting stronger at all,” Ikuya gets that distant look in his eyes he can get sometimes, the look that makes Hiyori worry even more. Sometimes, it can feel like Ikuya is still holding onto his past, and not always in a way that is healthy.

“You are. You’re already really strong, Ikuya,” Hiyori says, determination coursing through him to fix that expression on Ikuya’s face, “so I think that you can only get stronger from here on. You train harder than anyone, it’s really amazing.”

“Thank you, Hiyori,” Ikuya’s eyes blink open wider, and as they look at him Hiyori feels his heart flutter up and down. 

“Of course! You deserve to hear it, remember that!” Hiyori teases him, trying to steal a bite of Ikuya’s matcha shaved ice, but Ikuya catches him and moves it out of the way. They laugh together as they try to taste each other’s sweet treat, and Hiyori feels happiness coursing through him. If only days like this could last forever…

Ikuya was a fantastic swimmer, but he really did work himself much too hard. Harder than anyone else on the team did, and much too hard for a 14-year-old. Unfortunately, this culminated to a head when Ikuya ended up nearly drowning when he pushed himself too hard in practice.

Hiyori still remembers the way his insides had frozen when he saw Ikuya slip beneath the water. It was so quiet, so unnoticeable, that if Hiyori hadn’t been watching as closely as he had been, something terrible could have happened. He hadn’t thought twice about diving in there to save Ikuya, and thankfully, all he needed was bed rest for a week and that was all. Natsuya had given Ikuya a thorough scolding, which Hiyori thought was tough love, but it was natural that Natsuya would get so worked up over it.

From then on, Ikuya worked harder, but remembered to take care of himself. Hiyori was more diligent as well, making sure to ask Ikuya if they wanted to take a break (never only asking if Ikuya wanted a break, since he was more likely to say no. If Hiyori said they should take a break, then Ikuya was more inclined to do that if it wasn’t just him alone that was stopping).

*

When they started high school together, they were even closer than before. Ikuya had grown a little distant, a little more reserved, but he was still the same Ikuya Hiyori had met when he was 13 years old. Even if he didn’t smile as much or laugh as loudly as he used to, he still considered Hiyori his best friend and they still did everything together – including joining their high school’s swim team.

About two months into their first semester of high school, Hiyori wore contacts to school for the first time since he had gotten them. He had dealt with being called ‘four-eyes’ all through middle school, and although high school was different, he just wanted to test what people thought of him without his glasses. He’d overheard some guys calling him a ‘nerd’ and a ‘dork’ a few times, and though he didn’t care about any of that, he did want to see if his glasses made a difference to how people perceived his outward appearance. Especially now that he was older.

Plus, he secretly wanted to see what Ikuya thought. Of course, Ikuya saw him without his glasses every time they went to swimming practice. But, that was really the only times Ikuya saw him without his glasses (well, that and when Hiyori would sometimes sleep over at his house). What would Ikuya think of him coming to school like this? He would soon find out.

“Where are your glasses?” Ikuya asked as soon as they met up, and Hiyori swallowed past his nervousness and faced Ikuya with what he hoped was a confident smile.

“I thought that I’d try contacts for today.”

Ikuya’s fine eyebrows furrowed together, as if Hiyori had just said something extremely odd, “Why? You’ve never wanted them before.”

Hiyori grinned, raising an eyebrow playfully, “What’s wrong? Do I look that different without them, and it’s freaking you out?”

“That’s not it...”

He thought Ikuya might say more, but he didn’t continue on with his line of thought, so Hiyori just let it go. It didn’t take long for the gossip to start, as they prepared for their literature class to start. A few of the guys were eyeballing him, and the ones that liked to call Hiyori names looked especially boggled. They had no fodder material for today, it seemed. Then, a few girls were whispering and glancing over at him, seemingly taken aback at his simple change of appearance.

“Tono-kun!” one of the girls, Nishina-san, had come up to him, standing in front of his desk with her friends not-so-discreetly watching from a distance.

“Hm? What is it?” he asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked up from his textbook.

“You…You look really nice today,” Nishina said, her cheeks turning pink as she played with her skirt shyly.

“Thanks, Nishina-san! So do you,” he returns the compliment kindly, which makes her cheeks go redder and she nods hurriedly at him before rushing away back to her friends.

Later, Hiyori goes to buy something at the cafeteria for lunch, not having a home-packed bento today. When he returned, he could hear some of the girls talking about him, so he stopped just outside the door to listen.

“Neh, doesn’t Tono-kun look so handsome without his glasses?” one of them, he thinks it might be Hiirachi-san, sighs dreamily.

“Right, right! He looks completely different,” another, Sanza-san, adds excitedly.

“He’s so manly like this,” this time he recognises Nishina-san speaking, and her words unintentionally make his ears turn pink.

“Kirishima-kun, why didn’t you say that Tono-kun was so attractive without his glasses? You must see it all the time, being in the swim club together,” Hiirachi-san is speaking to Ikuya, and Hiyori can hear his heart beating louder than before. He’s anxious to hear more about what Ikuya has to say for his change of appearance, so he waits quietly for his response.

“Hiyori is Hiyori, glasses or not. If you didn’t notice him before, you were just being too superficial,” Ikuya answers simply, his voice clear and monotone. Hiyori’s eyes widen, as Ikuya continued, “His appearance doesn’t matter to me. He’s my best friend, so I don’t care about any of that.”

“So cold as usual, Kirishima-kun. You’re no fun,” Sanza-san complains, and the three of them go back to talking amongst themselves.

And Hiyori…Hiyori feels a warmth in his heart that always appears whenever Ikuya is involved. It’s always warm, but this time, it’s stronger somehow. He cares what Ikuya thinks about him the most of anyone else – even more than his own parents. Ikuya was just that important to him, and to know that Ikuya accepts him no matter what just makes Hiyori feel like he’s floating on clouds.

The next day, Hiyori comes to school with his glasses.

“You’re wearing your glasses again,” Ikuya observes instantly, and Hiyori sends him a sheepish smile in return.

“Ah, yeah. I guess that in the end, I need them.”

“Did someone say something to you to start this?” Ikuya asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously as if he wants to seek out the person to make Hiyori act so unlike himself.

Hiyori shakes his head, answering honestly, “No, nothing like that. I just wanted to see what it felt like being without them for a change.”

Ikuya stares at him for a moment, then once he’s satisfied, he looks away with a huff, burying his face closer to his scarf, “As long as you keep being you, it doesn’t matter what you wear or how you look. You’re still the same Hiyori, so I think it’s fine.”

“Really? A lot of girls said I look better without them, though,” Hiyori said, and although he had already made his decision, he was still surprised at the amount of attention he had gotten yesterday from their female classmates.

“I think you look good with them and without them. It’s not like glasses are unattractive, they’re just overreacting because they don’t know you like I do,” Ikuya tells him, his words striking an arrow of light straight through Hiyori’s heart and he didn’t even know it.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Hiyori answers, his cheeks flushing pink that he can blame on the cold wind if Ikuya asks him about it.

*

When they reached their senior year of high school, Hiyori wasn’t sad about anything. Because he knew he would still get another four years with Ikuya by his side. They were going to attend the same university in Tokyo: Shimogami University. It was more than Hiyori could have hoped for, and he would be doing Natsuya a favour too, since they both worried about Ikuya a lot and since Natsuya couldn’t be there for him Hiyori was more than happy to do it.

Ikuya is wearing some loose-fitting shorts and a baggy t-shirt that goes down to his elbows. It was nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary for Ikuya’s weekend style - in summer, of course. But Hiyori, for some reason, can’t get himself to stop from looking at him. His eyes trace over Ikuya’s form, and it’s weird he never noticed how much Ikuya has grown since middle school. He was still shorter than Hiyori - and probably always would be, no matter how much Ikuya sulked about it - but he’d still shot up. His build was lean and slim, which made him look taller than he was. 

_He’s a lot prettier than Nishina-san._

Hiyori was shocked at what his mind just told him. It was unsettling, like a golf ball was lodged in his throat. Because this was his best friend, and what the hell kind of thoughts was Hiyori having about him? 

It was awful. He felt the compulsion to apologise to Ikuya and face away from him, but Ikuya wouldn’t understand a thing if he did that. It would only raise more questions, and while Hiyori is good at fooling people, it’s so much harder to lie to Ikuya. 

“What about your second button? Have anyone in mind?”

“I’m not doing that,” Ikuya says, glancing away and turning his eyes back to the textbook, “there’s no one for me to confess to. I’m not close with any of the girls in our grade, and I don’t see any of them as more than just classmates.”

It was terrible the amount of relief that flooded Hiyori after hearing that. He didn’t really expect Ikuya would confess to anyone, but he had to make sure. It’s not that Hiyori would stand in his way if Ikuya liked someone. No, just...just being able to prepare himself for it was what Hiyori was aiming for. But he had nothing to worry about. 

He hears Ikuya saying something but doesn’t catch on to the words. So, he turns to him with an apologetic smile on his face, “Hm? Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said, what about you? Your second button,” Ikuya clarifies, clearing his throat.

“Ah, I think I’ll just keep it for myself. It’s a shame to ruin my uniform like that,” Hiyori chuckles lightly, hoping to glide past the subject.

“What? That’s a weird reason,” Ikuya mumbles, but there’s a small smile curling around the edges of his lips. Then, he looks away and furrows his eyebrows slightly, “Nishina might want it.”

That caught Hiyori’s attention, and he tilted his head sideways as he asked, “Nishina-san? Why?”

“Doesn’t she like you?” Ikuya asks in return, and Hiyori hums as he thinks about it.

He kind of thought that Nishina might have a bit of crush on him, but he wasn’t going to confront her about it. After all, it wasn’t like he had any feelings for her. If she wanted to confess, that was fine, but he hoped she didn’t expect anything out of him because he had nothing to give.

“It’s more of a friendly like, at least that’s how it feels for me,” Hiyori lied, yet again.

Of course, he did have someone he wanted to give his second button to. Someone that was always next to him, someone sitting centimetres away opposite him. Ikuya. For all his quick-wittedness and all his confidence in himself, it dwindled down to almost nothing when it came to Ikuya. Shyness emerged instead, a vulnerable, softer side of himself that Hiyori couldn’t show to anyone else and that he himself wasn’t used to. 

Hiyori couldn’t find the courage to give his second button to the person he liked. It was selfish, and woefully pathetic. Rather, he’d bury his feelings instead if it meant he could keep being by Ikuya’s side, with nothing ever changing. Being best friends was enough, and Hiyori would be forever thankful that Ikuya had come into his life.


	2. University and beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for this late update, but I finally finished this chapter and ready to wrap this fic up in a nice little package! Sorry it's not very long, but I did my best and hope you enjoy what you can from it!

In their first year of university, Hiyori almost lost Ikuya. Not because of a near-drowning episode or anything like that, but because of his selfishness and overprotectiveness. Ikuya had other friends, friends from Iwatobi, that were trying to reach out to him – and Hiyori kept pulling him further and further away.

He didn’t want them to be with Ikuya. Hiyori didn’t want to be left behind, to be discarded because Ikuya had his childhood friends back with him again. In particular, Nanase Haruka posed a huge threat. Out of all of Ikuya’s old friends, Haruka was the one that Ikuya held the closest to his heart. He was the one that Ikuya always compared himself to, he was the one that Ikuya called his hero.

But thankfully, after hurt and misunderstanding, everything had worked out. He hadn’t lost Ikuya at all and would never lose him. They had both grown and become better people because of it, and Hiyori felt like there were no walls between them now. Well, except of course for the one secret Hiyori kept from Ikuya.

In their last year of university, everything started changing. Bit by bit, little by little, parts of their routine dropped away. And it was almost sad at how easily those certain parts were discarded. 

Ikuya was leaving Japan. Hiyori wasn’t. 

He hadn’t told Ikuya yet that he hadn’t received any offers or opportunities to take his swimming to the global level. As much as he loved it, Hiyori knew what his limits were. Ikuya had something he didn’t. Something that Haruka had, something that Rin did, and something Ikuya had too. 

“You’re staying?” Ikuya asked, placing a cup of coffee in front of Hiyori before taking a seat at his desk. They were in Ikuya’s room, catching up before they went to sleep. It didn’t happen every night, but Hiyori almost wished it did. There was no such thing as spending too much time with Ikuya.

Smiling sheepishly, Hiyori nods as he picks up the cup, “Ah, yeah. Even though I got this far in Japan, I just don’t have what it takes to go on globally.”

“I don’t understand. You’ve broken some records, why wouldn’t anyone want you? Your swimming is incredible,” Ikuya asked, his brow furrowed and Hiyori’s heart soaring at his praise.

But he shook his head, still smiling as he answered, “Competing on a global level is completely different to competing at a national level. I’m good for Japan, and that’s something, right?”

“It’s not fair,” sighing, Ikuya glanced out the window, looking a bit disheartened at the whole situation.

“Hey, don’t say that. I think it’s completely fair. If it’s between you and me, I’ll always choose for you to keep going higher. You have what it takes, Ikuya,” Hiyori consoled his best friend, knowing it must be a lot to take in. He brightened then, hoping to raise Ikuya’s spirits in any small way he could, “Besides, I can still go in tournaments. I’ll be busy here making a name for myself too, you know.”

Ikuya nodded slowly, the sad look leaving his face as he changes the topic, “So, you’re going to keep living in Tokyo?”

“Yeah. I like it here, and I really feel like a local when I walk down the street now. Someone asked me for directions the other day, and it felt pretty good to know what to tell them. Especially in a busy city like this!” Hiyori laughs, feeling relaxed. It was true, he really felt like he fit in living in Tokyo. Now, this was the place he called home.

Ikuya cracks a warm smile, hands cupped around his mug, “Yeah, I’m glad we went to university here.”

“So am I. Tokyo isn’t so scary when you’re not alone.”

 _I never feel alone when I’m with you,_ Hiyori’s feelings decide to chime in, and remind him of how hopeless he was about his best friend. 

*

Ikuya was travelling back to his family home in Kyoto for three days. This was to spend some time with his parents before coming back to Tokyo, and then flying off to train and compete in the U.S. for the next 9 months. Hiyori had offered to drive him to the train station, and they had just finished checking in Ikuya’s luggage as they waited for the train to show up.

As they sit together on the bench, Ikuya speaks up, “Hiyori, I have something to tell you.” 

“Hmm? What is it?” Hiyori turns to give him his full attention, smiling sincerely at Ikuya.

“Your smile, it’s...” Ikuya stops, looks down, and it kind of makes Hiyori’s heart beat in and out of rhythm. Like a song that’s skipping tracks, “I still think it’s beautiful. I-I just wanted you to know.”

Hiyori’s eyes widen in surprise, and something warm nestles in his chest, his ears turning pink, “Thank you. That’s my line, though.”

There’s a pause, and then, Ikuya just says it…

“I like you. I like you so, so much.”

…the words Hiyori has longed to say, and desired to hear for a very long time.

He’s stunned into silence, only capable of staring at Ikuya in awe as his brain tries to process everything without spontaneously combusting.

“I think I’ve felt this way for a long time, but I wasn’t brave enough to admit it,” Ikuya continues, playing with his fingers as he gazes out at the train tracks, “I don’t want to hear news about you dating anyone else. And I know I’m leaving soon and shouldn’t ask for anything more from you. But I can’t stand it, because it hurts too much imagining you with someone else that’s not...me. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I’ll never force you to like me back.”

“It’s just...I wanted to tell you, because you’re my best friend. And, telling your best friend who you like is kind of a thing,” and then, Ikuya’s glittering ruby orbs are on him, looking at him, and Hiyori is hit with affection square in the chest.

Ikuya really liked him in that way, it…it was like Hiyori’s most beautiful dream had come to life right in front of him.

And then, the overhead speakers were blaring, reality crashing back in.

“Oh, this is my train,” and then Ikuya was standing and people were crowding around, and Hiyori didn’t want it to end yet! He hadn’t even had a chance to respond properly!

Hiyori sprung to his feet, reaching for Ikuya’s wrist and encircling his hand around it, “Wait, Ikuya!”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything right now. Take your time. I’ll see you again in three days. We can talk more then,” Ikuya instantly reassured him, placing his other free hand on top of Hiyori’s, settling his frayed nerves so easily.

Hiyori didn’t want to wait. He didn’t need time to think about it, and yet none of what he wanted to say was coming out. How often had he dreamed about a moment like this? And here it was, right in front of him, and Hiyori was about to let it slip away.

“Hey, don’t worry. I promise,” Ikuya said with a fond little smile, and he squeezed Hiyori’s hand before stepping closer to the platform, “See you, Hiyori.”

“Have a safe trip. See you soon,” Hiyori sent him off with a smile of his own, and Ikuya stepped on the train. Hiyori found where he was sitting by the window and waved as the train started moving.

As soon as he got home, Hiyori made a beeline for his bedroom, heading directly over to his wardrobe. Now tall enough to reach without a chair, he reaches up and pulls down the box where he’d stored his high school uniform. 

In three days…he’d have everything ready by then, so neither he nor Ikuya would have to wait any longer.

*

And three days later, Hiyori is there waiting as soon as Ikuya steps off the train. Before they can even go sort out his luggage, Hiyori approaches him without hesitation and extends his hand out.

“Is this...a button from our high school uniform?” Ikuya asks, peering down at the small object curiously. 

“Yes, you’re right. It’s my second button, to be specific,” Hiyori clarifies, and it’s hard to miss the way Ikuya’s eyes seem to shine brighter then, “Sorry, Ikuya. I lied to you back then. There was someone I wanted to give this to.”

“Why didn’t you give it to them?” Ikuya asks, going along with it and not rushing Hiyori into anything.

Hiyori sighed, remembering all the times he held himself and his feelings back, “Because I was afraid of a lot of different things.”

“Like what?”

“My feelings, rejection, things changing and not being able to change back,” Hiyori confesses, looking down at the ground for a moment. Gathering his courage, he lifts his head and faces Ikuya with an open heart, “But, I’m giving it to you now, because I can’t hold back anymore. I like you so much, sometimes I feel like you’re driving me crazy. I’ve already been yours for a long time, so…please, be mine now.”

Ikuya’s staring down at the button in his palm, eyes widened and lips slightly parted. Then, slowly, his fingers curl over the top of his palm, encasing the button in his hand. Lifting his arm up, Ikuya rests his hand still holding the button over his chest. Right over his heart. Hiyori’s breathing hitches when Ikuya then reaches out with his other hand. He links it with Hiyori’s, and they’re still standing on the train station platform with straggling passengers still floating around. But, it’s winter and their gloved hands mingled with their billowy coats hides the gesture. They have nothing to be ashamed of, but Hiyori would still rather they be discreet. 

Then, Ikuya looks up at him, and all those trivial things are wiped from Hiyori’s mind in the wake of his smile. It’s a little watery, but so pure and so sincere that it takes Hiyori back to their childhood. That unforgettable smile, the one that saved him so many times before. Ikuya nods at him, and it takes Hiyori a moment to process that it’s Ikuya’s way of replying to him. 

_Yes, I’m yours,_ Ikuya is saying to him, and it’s overwhelming the way the world slows down around them, perfectly balanced. 

*

As Hiyori’s best friend, Ikuya had naturally met his parents before. However, Hiyori could count the number of times his parents interacted with Ikuya on his hands. When he told them he was dating Ikuya, the delayed silence on the other end of the phone said more than words ever could. They didn’t approve, but would never outright say so, hiding behind a mask of forced politeness and feigning interest in Hiyori’s life – which wasn’t really anything new.

Nonetheless, they wanted to invite the two of them over so they could have their first meal with their son’s first ever significant other. Hiyori had been hesitant, but Ikuya had agreed easily and if Ikuya didn’t have a problem with it, then Hiyori supposed he could push through his own reservations for one evening.

It ended up being the longest evening of his life. More than a friendly dinner, it was like a judgemental interrogation.

“So, Ikuya-kun, what are your plans for after your swimming career is over?” Hiyori’s father asks him, sipping at his wine and peering down at Ikuya over the rim.

“Sorry, what do you mean?” Ikuya asked, wonderfully polite and patient. It was too bad these traits were wasted on his parents.

His father raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend, as he replied, “You must have a second career choice in mind. After all, you can’t expect prize money to last forever.”

“It’s not prize money, dad,” Hiyori corrects instantly, his voice tempered with discontent, “it’s just like any normal job. That is the money Ikuya earns for all his hard work, just the same as a paycheck.”

“Yes, yes. Always correcting your parents, even at this age. Hiyori’s a stubborn one,” Hiyori’s mother chimes in lightly, though despite her efforts she’s never been good at setting anyone at ease.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Ikuya answered with a thoughtful reply, “Well, I have my university degree. Since I majored in the arts, there’s lots of options available for me.”

“Oh, of course. That’s good,” his mother nodded, dabbing at her face with her napkin, “Though, correct me if I’m wrong, jobs in those sorts of areas are relatively low income sourced, right?”

Ikuya paused, gnawing on his lower lip and Hiyori wished he could teleport them both out of there that instant, “Um, I’m not sure.”

“Hmm, I see,” his mother hummed, and Hiyori had heard it many times before. It was dripping with unspoken disapproval and disappointment, “It’s okay, Ikuya-kun. After all, not everyone can be so gifted academically. Your talent lies in swimming.”

“Thank you,” Ikuya nods in gratitude, and Hiyori wants to tell him to stop, that he doesn’t need to do that.

His parents…they were praising him, something Hiyori used to want the most, but now he wished they wouldn’t say a thing at all. To use him against Ikuya like this is a level he didn’t think his parents would have stooped to. As if Ikuya wasn’t worthy of him, and Hiyori didn’t know a bigger lie than that. 

“Hiyori has always had an aptitude for learning. Ever since he was young, he was always reading. So, while he enjoys and excels in swimming, it isn’t the only area in his life where he can shine,” his father explained,

Hiyori couldn’t take it. For his own parents to degrade Ikuya like this, right in front of him, was too much to take. 

“Well, we better be on our way. It’s getting late and Ikuya has an early start tomorrow,” he announces, and though he feels bad using Ikuya as a scapegoat, he really just wants to get them both out of there.

“Let’s go, Ikuya,” Hiyori slots their fingers together, holding his hand and helping him up. Ikuya nods, and there’s a gentle squeeze that makes Hiyori feel like he can breathe a little easier.

His parents say goodnight to them both, walking them to the door, and they answer back in kind. Hiyori leans in to give his mother a brusque kiss on the cheek and shared an awkward half-hug with his father.

“I’m so sorry,” Hiyori says as soon as they’re out on the street, still holding on tightly to Ikuya’s hand, “I know it’s not enough, but I’m apologising for my parents’ behaviour.”

Ikuya turns to him, looks him in the eyes steadily and says gently, “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. It’s appalling, and I’m sorry I didn’t defend you more,” Hiyori’s jaw trembles, and he’s never felt so frustrated by his own uselessness like he does right now.

“Hiyori,” when Ikuya calls his voice like that, Hiyori can’t help but stop and listen, “You’re not responsible for their words or how they act. Don’t forget that I’m your best friend too, I know how they are. I prepared myself in case something like this would happen.”

“It’s just...I can’t stand anyone saying you’re not enough. And, I never want you to think you’re not worthy of me. If anything, it’s-it’s the other way around...” Hiyori muttered softly, his cheeks flushing at the admission.

Ikuya frowns slightly, then tapped at the rim of Hiyori’s glasses petulantly, “Hey, if I can’t think that way, you’re not allowed to either.”

“There’s nothing or no one who’s too good for you,” Hiyori responded resolutely.

“Why don’t you get that it’s the same?” Ikuya asked, a pout on his face that makes Hiyori break out in a smile. Reaching up a hand, Ikuya combs it through his chestnut hair tenderly, “One day, I’ll make you believe me, too.”

Hiyori’s ears turn red, shyly pleased to have his boyfriend doting on him like this. Eventually, though, Ikuya let his hand fall away, and they continue walking, “Anyway, I already know I’m not the smartest person. I told you myself that I don’t read a lot, and when I do it’s mostly kid’s books,” Ikuya shrugs, unbothered.

“Those still count. Did you know there’s actually a lot of thought put into a children’s book?” Hiyori began, eager as always to highlight Ikuya’s good sides and share some of his knowledge (he could be a bit of a show-off, but only when he was with Ikuya), “Since the author has to convey a particular theme or message that the child is too young to understand by itself, they have to mask it within a simple, easy to follow tale.”

Ikuya tilts his head to the sided, “Really?”

“Yeah!”

“Are you sure you didn’t just make that up for my sake?”

“Of course not! I wouldn’t do that!” Hiyori defends, and his heart sings when Ikuya shows him a small smile.

“As for my swimming, I’m aware of the risks that are involved with it. But, doesn’t everything we do in life have some sort of risk attached to it? I just have to go for it and do the best I can, take care of myself and not push past my limits like I’m prone to do,” Ikuya shrugs it all off, stronger now than he has ever been. It’s amazing to look at, and even more amazing when Ikuya takes his hand and holds on tight, “They’re not going to drive me away. So, don’t worry. I won’t ever leave you.”

“...You knew?”

“Like I said, you worry too much. It’s my promise, we’ll always be together,” Ikuya says warmly, and it’s funny how he can set Hiyori’s heart at ease so simply with the words he needed to hear. Then, Ikuya’s face falls, as he adds, “Unless, you break up with me-”

“-I’ll never break up with you,” Hiyori interrupted, not willing to let Ikuya go any further than that.

“Oh? Do you promise?” Ikuya asks, teasing and light, but there was something more. Something there that made Hiyori take it seriously. 

Hiyori stops, their joined hands causing Ikuya to stop too. Ikuya looks over at him, curious, and Hiyori answers him, “Yes. I promise, Ikuya.”

“This night didn’t turn out so badly, did it?” Ikuya answers back, a coy smile on his lips that does funny things to Hiyori’s heart.

“That’s because it’s you and me. We can always have the best time together,” Hiyori says, entangling their fingers together as they walk on side by side.

*

_One year later_

It was a rainy day, and they were curled up with each other on the couch. It was Ikuya’s month off and he only wanted to spend it with Hiyori, back in his apartment in Tokyo. Even though Hiyori didn’t try to monopolise Ikuya’s time as much as he used to, he was still secretly pleased he was Ikuya’s favourite person to be with.

“I want us to live together,” Ikuya pipes up out of the blue, and Hiyori feels his heart do that see-saw thing it did whenever Ikuya said things like that.

“One day, when I retire from swimming, I was thinking that maybe we can find a place in Tokyo. Not central, maybe more out towards the countryside,” Ikuya tells him, his head on Hiyori’s shoulder as he looks up at him sweetly, so soft and warm in his arms, “It’s my dream I kept secret from you. But now, I don’t know-it just felt right to say it. What do you think?”

Ikuya was always taking the big steps, diving right in with his heart every single time. 

Hiyori thinks that next time, it will be his turn. It’s not like he’s thought about it in depth, but he already knows he wants to be with Ikuya for the rest of his life. Just how to go about it, and when he’d confess that to Ikuya, he wasn’t sure of. But, Hiyori is decided. He’ll be the one to take the big step for them next.

But for now, Hiyori smiles and leans down, kissing Ikuya’s temple as he says, “You can move in tomorrow if you like.”

And Ikuya laughs, hugging him close and Hiyori returns the embrace just as tightly.

Yes, the future – no, _their_ future – was going to be very bright indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you to all who subscribed, kudos'd, bookmarked and commented on this fic! I really appreciate your support :) take care and continue staying safe in these hard times! xo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :) Please kudos and leave me a comment! Really, any comments at all brighten my day and really make me motivated to write more, so please leave one if you can! x


End file.
